the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Svyatogor
=Pilot Bio= "It is all we can do. We walk on, through blizzard and darkness, through good time and bad. Determined, marching ever onwards towards that fabled horizon..." History "My childhood was spent on potato farm. What I ate... Was potato. What we grew... Was potato. And my mother, she was potato too. This is very serious story." The Giant Lein Reznoph was born in the midst of a time of collapse and socioeconomic chaos, as the Soviet Union began to wobble on its foundations. When he was a child he watched his homeland become a battleground in a brutal war of independance. Poor and with little hope for his own future, the boy grew into a young man, burning with the passion of youth and a head full of songs and stories and religion. He joined up with the Chechen insurgancy at the age of sixteen in the late 90s, quickly gaining a reputation as a fierce fighter... And just as quickly realizing that he was far in over his head. It was far too late to try and back out, though - The young man became a criminal, hating what he had to do but fearing execution at the hands of the Russians far more. The years blurred together, a haze of violence, drugs, and pain, until eventually the shame and guilt vanished and were replaced by cold cruelty. On a cold, snowy day in late 2014, Russian planes blanketed the mountains that the group of insurgants were taking refuge in with clouds of an experimental viral agent - in mere hours many of the men who had breathed it directly were dead, with only a few - Reznoph included - who had managed to pull on a gas mask after realizing what was happening surviving. Even then, any and all bare skin was more than enough for the virus to take hold, immobilizing the fighters and rendering them an easy capture for the Russian ground forces to follow... The Prisoner Captured by the Russian Federation and imprisoned for his crimes, Lein was to await trail and (inevitably) his execution. However, everyone involved knew it would never come to that - the viral agent that they'd used was slowly but steadily eating away at his body, rotting him from within. He may not have breathed it in, but the affected areas - his arms and legs in particular - were already suffering detoriation. It was only a matter of time. Perhaps death would have come as a release to the bitter fighter, no matter if he went to hell for what he'd done. Certainly it was better than this slow, disgusting rot, the last survivor of a finished revolution. Locked in solitary confinement to keep the disease from spreading, without any contact but his guards through a pane of glass, Lein Reznoph awaited his death. Instead, he got a Suit. The Coffin Death is a fickle being, and sometimes inviting him does more to keep him away than all the medicine in the world. The suit that would become Bogatyr struck the prison directly, leaving an impact streak that tore the building apart, the cheaply built structure collapsing around it. Most of the prisoners and guards, those who had a sense of self-preservation, did the sensible thing and fled for the forests... But Lein, who had nothing left to fear, stepped out of his ruined cell and approached the 'drop pod' directly. Somewhere in his mind, there must have been the faintest glimmer of the fire of his youth. Somewhere he still wished to fight on, to take revenge for what had been done to him. Somewhere, he still wanted to live. The suit granted that wish. And now he can never leave. Personality / Appearance Though he takes his handle from a mythological knight, Reznoph has none of the usual traits associated with such an individual. He is a man of wide tastes, many of them illegal in most countries on Earth, and of cold cruelty. Years upon years of fighting and living on the meager pickings of the mountains have left him with a calculating, brutal personality that has little room for weakness and even less for mercy. Don't mistake him for a brute, however- Lein did not survive years fighting in a hopeless guerilla war by being easily goaded or overeager to fight. He is a thinker, slow to act but decisive once he does; a glacier with fists attached. He would rather escape to fight another day than stay and die in a hopeless battle, and is well-versed in making use of terrain and natural foritifications to win a fight that might otherwise seem a sure defeat. He's not a genius, but what he does know he knows from years of experience - a veteran even before the Suits arrived. Generally he shows little respect to anyone whatsoever, especially finding those who boast of their own power obnoxious. The loudmouthed and proud irk him, and those who automatically assume their superiority anger him even more; He associates them with the kind of young, brash idealists that he once was, who rush out eager to be the first to fight and are usually the first ones to catch a bullet as well. Despite his serious demeanor, Lein does have a sense of humor - but it's rather dark and cynical, much like him. Compounded with his difficulty with English, quiet voice and complete and total lack of facial expressions, most people can't even tell when he's joking or serious. Lein's face and body are hidden behind the metal of his suit - He cannot even remove the helmet, lest his stasis be broken and the virus that's slowly killing him finish its gruesome work. If he could, though, he would resemble your average Chechnyan - pale skinned and dark haired, with dark eyes; a huge man, almost seven feet tall and heavily muscled. Allies and relationships *Lueur : Reznoph is partnered with the relocator Leuer, serving as her escort and guardian while she moves sensitive information and squishy people around. He has a soft spot for the girl, although her optimism and friendliness annoy him sometimes. *Phosphorus : Has no idea she created the virus that put him into this state. It would be very interesting if he found out, though. =Suit Profile= "I think I accidentally step on car. But is fine, it is big American SUV. Mother Nature is grateful." Specs and Appearance What is generally first noticed about Bogatyr is its size. Let's just say it's hard to miss. Standing nearly 12 feet tall and clocking in at 1.2 tons, Bogatyr straddles the line between 'power armor' and 'mecha' in a very definite sort of way. Its industrial construction gives it a black iron appearance, painted with faded white highlights on the head, arms and chest - While humanoid, it bears a noticably unusual appearance in places, namely its proportions; its legs are thick and heavy, its feet more like hooves and wide to distribute the weight better. The suit is covered in a grey-and-black cloth that wraps about it like a cloak, theoretically giving it a bit of a disguise... But in practice, this is only going to fool someone both blind and deaf. There is a line of spikes going down its back, ending just above the tailbone, while several more jut from both of its elbows. Bogatyr's primary weapon, its particle laser cannon, is built into its right arm - the power conduits and barrel extending past its hand and around its upper arm, giving it a bulging, organic appearance. When charging the conduits begin to glow blue, pulses of white moving down into the barrel at an increasing rate until the barrel fires. Lein calls it Kladenets. Its secondary weapon is a missile launcher built into its right shoulder, usually lowers for a smaller profile but raising up to fire. These weapons are placed to allow Bogatyr to fire past its heavy physical shield - a beastly, tower-shield of a thing, perfect for Lein's huge suit. Stasis and AI The suit's most unique aspect is how it makes use of stasis to keep Reznoph alive. Without the suit, he would have barely a month left to live - And even the suit's advanced medical cannot fully reverse what has occured, as the virus continues to eat away what regrows; endlessly struggling and gaining no ground whatsoever. The best it can do is stop him from sickening any worse, and it makes uses of a Stasis Module to keep him from having to leave its protective shell... Reznoph is a man on life support, unable to leave without his inevitable death, but unable to cure it either. Fear keeps him in. Due to the intensive nature of the recovery and stasis modules, a dummy AI is included in the Suit to assist Lein in its operations and monitor his health. It tends to take the form of a small, mousy-haired girl in a heavy jacket that reaches to her feet; not someone he recognizes. It has no personality in any way, not even in its voice; a bit creepy, honestly. Category:Pilots Category:Safety Net Category:Superheavy Category:PACYOA: AD